1. Field of Invention
A reinforcement clip is provided for the corner of a panel flange which is used, for example, for a large automotive body aperture to prevent damage to the flange corner during shipment thereof.
2. Prior Art
Sheet metal panels are employed for large vehicle body openings, such as the side of a car. Such structures include an edge flange. Damage to the flange corner may occur when such members are transported from a facility where they are manufactured to an assembly plant where they are mounted on vehicles. In this shipping process, the members are subjected to the vibratory motion of highway trailers or railway cars, which are the common means of transport.
When such panel members are mounted on vehicles, they are also subjected to vibratory action caused by vehicle use. However, the panel members at this point in time are firmly mounted in place which has a damping effect on vibration. This is not true when such members are transported as above described. At this point in time, the members are unattached to any other structure, the panel members being packed in various styles of containers or shipping racks. In addition to being subject to such vibration, the panel members, not being supported by vehicle structure, are subject to panel distortion which may occur because of such lack of support.
Such vibration and distortion has resulted in damage to such panel members. The damage is usually not fracturing or breaking of the members but rather a cracking or splitting of panel structure in the areas of the corners. The problem is frequently aggravated by the fact that quite often corner portions of such edging members are cut away in the manufacturing process. When portions of the panel in the area of the corner are cut away, the remaining panel area is considerably reduced thereby making the corner area even more subject to splitting or distortion. If the splitting or distortion is severe enough, the edging member must be rejected for use at an assembly plant thereby resulting in increased costs of manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, this problem is alleviated by the provision of a reinforcement clip which is mounted in the corner area of such edging members after the members are manufactured, but prior to shipment thereof to an assembly plant. At the assembly plant, the reinforcement clip is removed and the panel member is mounted in the usual way. It has been found in practice that such reinforcement clips greatly reduce damage resulting from the shipment process.